VFK Halloween Room Competition
VFK Halloween Room Competition How spooky is the spookiest haunted house in all of history? That's what we're going to find out in the VFK Halloween Room Competition! Rooms can be entered in the Halloween Room Competition anytime between Sunday, October 13th at 6:30 P.M. Eastern Time (3:30 P.M. Pacific Time) and Sunday, October 20th, 2013 at 9:00 A.M. Pacific Time. With 6 Halloweens' worth of Spooktacular Furni, and the New Active Objects, your imagination is the limit! Please make sure to read and follow all directions before submitting your entry. 1. To register for the contest, you need to go to the room you want to enter. Click on the "I" button for your room, and then click "enter contest." The competition entry form will be displayed. Then, just fill out the entry form to submit your room in the competition. Any furni in the room will be automatically stored. 2. You may enter one room per character. The deadline for entering is 9:00 A.M. Pacific Time (Noon Eastern Time), Sunday, October 20th, 2013. 3. Furni Perms are allowed, but remember, adding someone to the furni perms does not qualify them to receive an award for the room. 4. You may enter any type of room for the Halloween Room Competition. Including rides, as long as they do not exit the entry room. All teleporters must not exit to another room. 5. Rooms in the competition will be locked one hour before judging starts, and you will be unable to make any farther changes to your entry. The top 5 places in our Halloween Room Competition will receive: First Place * All New Gold Room Halloween Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Gold Medal Halloween Necklace (wearable) * Seaside Moonlit Room * Halloween Room Package * Halloween Room Contest Pin * 10,000 credits Second Place * All New Silver Room Halloween Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Silver Medal Halloween Necklace (wearable) * Seaside Moonlit Room * Halloween Room Package * Halloween Room Contest Pin * 5,000 credits Third Place * All New Bronze Room Halloween Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Bronze Medal Halloween Necklace (wearable) * Seaside Moonlit Room * Halloween Room Package * Halloween Room Contest Pin * 4,000 credits Fourth Place * Halloween Room Package * Halloween Room Contest Pin * 3,000 credits Fifth Place * Halloween Room Package * Halloween Room Contest Pin * 2,000 credits So break out the tombstones and cobwebs and get ready to create the spookiest Halloween room ever! Designers are the Best Judges! Now that all the haunted houses and ghostly graveyards are filled with scares, spiders and cobwebs, it's time to put your judging skills to the test! That's right, all those who have entered the VFK Halloween Room Competition, will also have the chance to be a judge! All you have to do to start judging, is to check under the Menu, and select the Judging option! After the judging is complete you will receive your special judging awards! How does the Judging work? You will be assigned a room to judge at random. You will not be assigned your own design to judge. The maximum number of rooms you can judge is limited to 50 rooms. Every time you complete the judging of 10 rooms, you will earn one of the special judging awards. After you enter a room to be judged, your judging/rating tool will activate after 30 seconds. In the final analysis, the ratings you give a room will be weighted based on how high your design is scored by other judges. If your design is getting all 10's, then your judging will be given more weight than if you were getting all 1's! Judging the Judges! That's right, judging the judges! The judges whose actual ratings are closest to the final scores of their assigned Halloween Designs will receive the Best Halloween Room Competition Judge Pin! All judging must be completed by Tuesday, October 29th, 2013 at 3:00 P.M. Pacific Time (6:00 P.M. Eastern Time). Who will win the VFK Halloween Room Competition? Only you can decide! Participation Prizes Judging Prizes